


Her Name's Rose

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Series: Thirteen/Rose [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler, The Oncoming Storm (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: After being taken captive, one alien takes it too far when it comes to bringing up the Doctors past, mainly Rose.Enter The Oncoming Storm.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Thirteen/Rose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632961
Comments: 3
Kudos: 294





	Her Name's Rose

_ "It's cancer." _

_ He sighed, shifting forwards and holding his head in his hands. So much life was left in him, and this is what it came to? _

_ What a waste. _

_ "We will assign you to chemotherapy treatment, there's still a chance to beat this, Mr O'Brien." _

_ He nods, but he's not really listening. _

_ A few days pass and he's sat with tubes coming out of his body. He looks around, seeing all these poor people, the hope fading with every second. _

_ What's the point of fighting this thing? It's a losing battle for certain. There's no way he's going to win, because… for God's sake, it's  _ **_cancer_ ** _. _

_ "You doin' alright?" _

_ He looks up at his nurse, he believes her name was Grace. She seemed to know when these thoughts built up inside him, and always seemed to magically appear. _

_ She smiled, he smiled back. _

_ "Yes, I am." _

_ "Good, keep up the fight, Graham!" _

_ She walked away, and as he watched her, Graham noticed he had actually meant it. _

_ They were married not long after his remission, he was a new man and didn't want to waste any time without her. _

_ Of course, three amazing years was all he got. _

_ She lay against him, after the most unusually spectacular day of their life. She saved her grandson, and his friends. And that woman. _

_ That doctor. _

_ "Don't be afraid, please…" _

_ "I won't- I won't be, love I promise." _

_ She died in his arms, his sob following her. _

_ "It's cancer." _

_ He sighed, shifting forwards and holding his head in his hands. So much life was left in him, and this is what it came to? _

_ What a wa- _

_ Wait a minute. Hold on. _

_ This has happened… before? _

_ "We will assign you to chemotherapy treatment, there's still-" _

_ "A chance to beat this, Mr O'Brien." _

_ Graham finished the sentence for the man opposite him, who began to glitch? He looked more sinister now, actually? _

_ Grace was in his arms. _

_ "You failed me, Graham. You are my biggest mistake." _

_ "W-what?" _

_ "You're nothing!" _

_ She died. _

_ "It's cancer." _

_ He gasped, suddenly back in the office. _

_ "What is happening?" _

_ "We will assign you to chemotherapy treatment-" _

_ "What is going on?! Where's the Doctor, Ryan, Yaz, Jack?!" _

_ "We will beat this, Mr O'Brien!" _

_ "No!" _

_ "Are you okay?" _

_ He looked up, more wires in his arms, black sludge flowing through them. _

_ "No! Get these out of me!" _

_ "Good!" _

_ A hand grabbed him, it hurt- _

_ "Keep up the  _ **_g_ ** _ o _ **_o_ ** _ d fi _ **_g_ ** _ h _ **_t G_ ** _ ra _ **_ha_ ** _ m." _

_ "No!" _

_ He pushed her. He pushed Grace. _

_ She faded, he saw a bright light. _

Graham woke with a gasp, grabbing at something on his face. It was soft and tough, and he ripped it off. It was like a mask?

"It's waking up!"

"Run! Get the Grand Master!"

Their voices sounded like toffey, sticky and gross.

He sat up, and looked up. The dream that was playing over and over in his head, it was displayed on a screen behind him.

He watched as Grace hugged him at the alter, died in his arms.

He wiped a stray tear and looked across the room, gasping.

"Ryan!"

He rushed over, stumbling slightly. He didn't look at the screen, darkest secrets are nothing he needed to see. Graham ripped the mask off, which looked like an alien oxygen mask.

Ryan woke with a strangled moan, holding his head.

"This is so new year's 2012..."

"Tell me about it, come on mate, we gotta wake up the others."

Yaz was the next to wake up, and then Jack. The self proclaimed Captain sprung to his feet, blaster being produced from the back of his jeans.

"Try that again! You don't want to know what else I have hidden! Oh, hi guys."

Now all awake, the (mostly) humans realised very fast what had happened.

"So we were kidnapped." Ryan figured, Yaz nodded, holding her head in her hands as the throbbing died down.

"Yeah, it's coming back to me now. We were meant to go to… Quad Zone 8?"

"Yeah! Shopping district, where did we end up-"

"Well, here."

They looked around. The room was mechanical and clean looking. It made them all uncomfortable. There was an awkward silence, and Jack broke it.

"So… did anyone else have any..?"

"Messed up experiences? Yes."

"I saw some of my worst nightmares, half weren't even true."

Graham nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, same here."

Yaz huffs and stands with a vigour.

"We have to find the doctor! Come on!"

The group of four almost humans leave the confined room.

* * *

"You know, you're never gonna win, this isn't the worst situation I've ever been in!"

Despite her defiance, the Fam couldn't help but notice how  _ tired _ the Doctor seemed, like she had been fighting for so long.

Graham scratched his five o'clock shadow, how long were they in there for?

"But you're draining, doctor. How many more days can you last? How many more memories..?"

Jack whispered for them to stay quest as they snuck around the walls. Coming to find a worrying scene before then.

The doctor was chained to the ground, her coat gone, just in her jumper trousers and suspenders. They hadn't even let her keep her shoes. She looked ragged, tired even.

The Doctor's sonic was across the room, under a lock and key, by the looks of it.

"You're giving up, doctor, I can tell. How much more pain can we cause you?"

The screen flickered, and unlike the oxygen like masks on their faces, the doctor had a small metal circle on her temple. It started glowing, and the doctor groaned in a bit of pain.

"Oh… come on."

The group felt guilty but watched the screen, unable to look away as memories flashed by.

_ A man pressing a button, Galifrey burning. _

_ A lady made of wood, burning. _

_ A redheaded lady crying as a man in pinstripes touched her head. _

_ A man dying in that same man's arms. _

_ A pale woman crying, a statue of an angel behind her. _

_ An older man with amazing eyebrows hugging a young brunette girl, both uneasy  _

_ An old man watching as a young sobbing woman gets smaller in the distance of space. _

_ A woman packing her bags and leaving, a small smile on her face as she makes one request: "don't forget me." _

_ A blonde smiling at them. _

"Oh!"

The screen stops, and Jack takes in a deep breath.

"Oh… no."

"What's wrong?!" Yaz whisper yells, Jack is pale, watching as the Doctor looks up at the screen.

"This one! This, this strikes some… some  _ pain _ doesn't it, Doctor?! What more can we see?!"

"No…" 

"No."

The Doctor and Jack spoke over each other, but the Grand Master ignored them.

"Search more! What was her name, what was her  _ meaning _ to you?!"

_ More of this blonde flash on screen. _

_ A tongue in tooth grin. _

_ The blonde facing down a Dalek, touching it's metal body. _

_ Holding hands. _

_ Dancing. _

_ Glowing eyes. _

_ Bad Wolf. _

"No…" Jack whispered.

A kiss?

_ The blonde facing a new man, no longer angry and short haired, but happy, and so was she. _

_ The blonde holding on with all her might, screaming as the man with amazing hair yelled after her, both reaching out. _

_ A white wall. _

_ Bad Wolf. _

"You lost her, didn't you?"

The Doctor was watching her own memories, face stoney and unnaturally cold.

"You lost her… twice. The only person you loved."

_ Two of the men with amazing hair stood on a beach. One holding her hand, the other walking away. _

The doctor's expression changed then, rage seemingly to come across her face. Jack left the group, sneaking past and reaching the sonic.

He seemed a bit angry too.

"How does that make you feel, Doctor? Like giving up?"

"You know what..?"

It wasn't a question, the doctor gave this alien a smile, so dark and harsh it caused the Fam to pause.

They'd never seen her like this.

"Almost. You were so close. Probably the closest for a while. But then?"

The monster looked scared then, finally catching on at the intensity of the woman before him.

"Well, then you brought  _ her _ into it. And she does  _ not _ make me weak, does  _ not _ make me lesser. She gives me  _ strength. _ To carry on. To  _ stop _ world destroyers like you."

Jack shot the case, grabbing the sonic and launching it at the Doctor. She caught it, one hand tearing away from the metal chains with a Time Lord strength, often repressed, and she held the button to make it buzz.

"And now you've, lost."

There's not much to it after that. The Fam leave the spaceship, giving the Grand Master over to the Judoon. Piling into the TARDIS and staying silent until the Doctor puts them into orbit.

Finally she sighed, and still hasn't faced the companions.

"I'm sorry you saw me like that."

"They weren't kidding about the Oncoming Storm, were they, Doc?"

She smiled, small, and shook her head.

"No, of course not. Daleks are certainly creative in that one sense."

Yaz clears her throat.

"So… who was she?"

The Doctor sighed and rubbed her head.

"Some… something's I will tell you guys. One day. But… I can't go much into her. I'm sorry."

They nod, disappointed, but understanding. The silence is strong, and heavy. The Doctor plays with some crystals and eventually faces them.

She takes a deep breath and grips the console, letting the TARDIS push against her mind comfortingly.

"... Her name was Rose."

They wait, but that's all they get. The doctor walks out of the central area and heads presumably to her bedroom. They let her go.

Jack nods his head and goes after her.

"Yeah, thought so."

"Thought what? Is she okay, Jack?"

Jack smiled at Ryan and shrugged.

"Yes, she'll be fine. She just gets like this about Rose. Don't worry."

"What did you know?"

He paused then, and smiled, somewhat honestly.

"Oh, that the Doctor always loves Rose Tyler. Without fail."

With that he follows after the Doctor, the TARDIS pushing against his head in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea made me excited so I wrote it super fast. Aka unbetad. 
> 
> Still! Hope you enjoy, leave a comment or whatever and I smile on the inside.
> 
> Side note- congrats if you can name every little reference in there.


End file.
